A high purity hydrogen chloride (HCl) which is used as an etching gas, a cleaning gas, or a film forming gas at the time of producing a semiconductor or the like, is produced in which impurities are removed by liquefying and distilling a hydrogen chloride that is obtained, for example, with a use of a synthetic hydrochloric acid as a raw material. In such a producing method, there are problems that the impurities are largely removed by the distillation, but a hydrogen bromide (HBr) and a carbon dioxide (CO2) in the impurities are less likely to be removed by the distillation since boiling points of the hydrogen bromide and the carbon dioxide are close to that of the hydrogen chloride, and a distillation tower of a large size becomes necessary.
PTL 1 discloses a technology of passing a hydrogen chloride gas containing a hydrogen bromide through a hydrogen chloride aqueous solution which is saturated with a hydrogen chloride, and obtaining the hydrogen chloride gas in which a content of the hydrogen bromide is reduced. However, in the technology disclosed in PTL 1, there is a problem that it is difficult to reduce the content of the hydrogen bromide up to a level satisfying an impurity concentration that is necessary for a high purity hydrogen chloride gas in the producing of the semiconductor in recent years, for example, approximately 0.2 ppm by volume.
PLT 2 discloses a technology of producing a high purity hydrogen chloride by reacting chlorine (Cl2) and hydrogen (H2) after respectively purifying the chlorine and the hydrogen in advance. The chlorine is purified by removing a carbon dioxide by distillation. However, in the technology disclosed in PTL 2, there is a need to mount a distillation tower or an adsorption tower in order to purify the chlorine and the hydrogen in advance, thereby, there are problems that a facility for producing the high purity hydrogen chloride becomes complicated, and it is difficult to produce the high purity hydrogen chloride in high efficiency.